Big Mistake
by Sekkuso no Megami
Summary: My take on a B/V get together. Read and review or flame or whatever O.o;


I don't own DBZ so, onegai, don't sue.  
A/N ; I'm back with another story and soon I'll have more up.   
Thanks for being patient and feel free to flame.  
Warnings: A little citrus-ish, I guess. Perhaps later yaoi, though I doubt it.  
* *= dreams/flashbacks  
  
Sanjaeno yosei O.o;  
Big Mistake; Chapter One  
  
* Vegeta coughed and tilted his head to see what had prolonged his departure into the spirit world. "Hey Ka-kar-ott, y-you made it."  
Goku looked at his battered alli, checking over his many serious external wounds. ::Gods, Vegeta how did you get yourself this   
damaged?:: he thought. ::Kakarott... I'm so glad to see you, my friend.:: "Kakarott, but that's a sayain name... " muttered Freezer.  
The wind blew softly, rustling Goku's hair. ::So noble... ::Vegeta began to tell Kakarott about Freezer's evil ways and the iminant  
destruction of the entire universe if he was not defeated.Upon speaking of the death of his father, his people and his planet, Vegeta  
broke into tears, from both physical and emotional pain and turmoil. About to be silenced by the cold touch of death, he struggled  
to speak of his feelings for the taller man, but his mouth only moved, no words came out. ::Kakarott... :: *  
  
Vegeta sat up in a cold sweat. He observed the gravity console and realized he had fallen asleep. "Damn dreams. Useless wastes of  
time!" Vegeta turned off the 300g's and walked into the onna's house. "She had better not be up yet. I don't want to listen to her  
damn mindless drivel about that baka ningen mate of hers." He walked into the kitchen and cleared out the fridge. "Hey there,   
Vegetable-head. Eating me out of house and home, again?" Her shrill voice rang through Vegeta's ears almost painfully. "There   
goes my meal in peace. Damned loudmouth onna." Bulma growled. "My name's Bulma not onna. B-U-L-M-A!" Vegeta scowled  
and stood up. He blinked when he realized he had to look up at Bulma. "You are going to piss me off one day and you won't live  
to regret it, onna." Bulma turned red and pushed Vegeta. "Dammit Vegeta, why don't you shut the hell up!" She blinked when Vegeta   
dissapeared and felt a painful jolt in her shoulder. Vegeta tightened his grip on her arm. "Is this what you want?" he whispered in her   
ear, horsely, twisting her arm further behind her back. "Ow! Vegeta let go of me... y-you're hurting me!" Vegeta loosened his grip  
slightly. "I believe that was the point." He let go of her and pushed her backwards, causing her to trip over a chair and fall. She   
growled and stood up, stomping forward and pointing a finger at the cocky prince. "You- you- you... !" she sputtered and slapped  
him. Reeling back in surprise, Vegeta blinked and stared at the woman. "Hn... you will pay dearly for that, onna." he said, lunging at   
her. It was Bulma's turn to be shocked as Vegeta kissed her feircely. She looked into his eyes, which were glazed with what looked like  
desire. Tearing at her shirt, Vegeta began trailing kisses down her neck, to her breasts. Arching into him, Bulma let out a small moan.  
"V-vegeta... "  
  
The next morning Vegeta awoke in a strange room. He rolled over onto something warm and saw that it was a person. ::The onna...  
no... I couldn't have. :: "Damn." he whispered. Quickly, he gathered his clothes and walked down the hall to his own room."Dammit,"  
he repeated. "... how could I have let myself slip?!" He got in the shower and cleaned himself off quickly, then dressing and returned  
to the gravity training console.  
  
Bulma awoke and reached over to the opposite side of the bed, sitting up when she felt nothing. "Vegeta?" she walked to the window  
and saw an enormous explosion come from within the Gravity Room. "Huh?" She watched Vegeta storm out of the ship and look   
into her window. Dissapearing behind the curtains, Bulma cursed. ::I knew it was just a wonderfull dream. Now he's going to come   
inside and yell at me to 'fix the damned machine'.:: She glanced out the window to see only a white light fading into the distance.  
::H-he's not going to come inside and yell... ? That's odd. Maybe he's sick of training for once.:: She pouted and started off to the   
shower. ::If last night was a dream, why is Vegeta acting so strange?::  
  
Vegeta growled. He sat on the grass near a small stream and threw rocks into the water. ::I can smell it. I can smell the child. The   
damned half-breed that will soon be bored if I don't prevent it somehow...::  
  
  
  
  



End file.
